


Love Bug

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hickies, Kitson, Vampire bug, season 6, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Jemma and Daisy get bitten by a strange looking beetle on Kitson. They experience an interesting side effect.





	Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> So I got two prompts for this one - FS and Pipsy - and I decided to combine it all into one fic with four points of view.
> 
> Written for @aosficnet2 Promptober day 22 - Vampire. Prompted by @accio-the-force and @creativemoxiety.

Jemma started at the beetle-like insect, her head feeling fuzzy.

“Hi there, little beetle,” she said, holding her hand up to show Daisy her new friend. 

Like everything else on Kitson, the insect seemed to give off a strange glow of multicolored light.

“Ooooh...pretty.” Daisy sat up, bumping her head on the underside of the table they were under. “Ouch.”

“Careful.” Jemma giggled and sat up, reaching for Daisy to check her head for a bump. But as she moved she felt a pinch on her hand. “Bad Mr. Beetle!”

She shook her hand and dislodged the insect. Daisy let out a shriek a second later as the beetle landed on her. 

“What the hell, Simmons! I didn’t say I was trying to take Fitz. Just that I wanted someone of my own. I thought that maybe Piper —“

Daisy looked like she was going to cry, so Jemma pulled her into a hug. 

“No, no, no, no, no. I would never use my attack beetle against you. It was just that he bit me.”

“Me too,” Daisy wailed. “Let’s find him so I can quake him.”

“Oh!” Jemma poked her head out from underneath the table. “Do you hear that? A dolphin! Dolphins make much better friends than beetles. They are very smart. I bet the dolphin will help us find Mr. Beetle.”

They crawled out from beneath the table and Jemma felt lightheaded as she stood, grabbing onto Daisy for balance. How long had they been under there anyway?

Following the dolphin’s call they found themselves in a small room facing a guarded door. Even after telling him the entire story about the beetle’s betrayal and the dolphin they were tracking, the guard refused to move out of the way. 

Daisy tried to quake him out of the way, but she couldn’t hold her hand steady enough. 

“I think it’s time for you to go home.” He sounded almost sympathetic. “Sounds like you encountered a sang bug...and maybe had too much to drink. That isn’t going to be pleasant later.”

He went back to staring straight ahead and Jemma could feel her brain turning back on. 

“Sang?” Daisy asked. “Like a song?”

“No, I think more like bl—“

Suddenly, the guard in front of them was gone and from behind the door came Fitz.

“Fitz!”

“Jemma? Daisy? What are you—“

His expression was confused, but Jemma didn’t care. She cut off his words with a kiss, or many kisses really, starting with his lips before moving across his jaw and down his neck. Once she reached his pulse point, she licked his skin, feeling the pumping of pulsing of his blood under her tongue. She felt a desire for him she’d never felt before and let her teeth graze his skin. 

“Um, Jemma?” Fitz’s arms were still around her, but his hand touched her face, tilting it towards his. “We should get out of here.”

“Excellent idea.” Enoch came into view. “None of you should be here.”

* * *

By the time they made it back to the Zephyr, Daisy’s head was clear again. Something weird had happened on Kitson and the sooner they left it behind the better.

Piper was trying to get Davis up off the floor, but gave up when she saw Daisy and Jemma return with Fitz and Enoch. It was good to be back. 

“Mission accomplished, then?” Piper asked, her eyebrows raised in a questioning look. 

Daisy hadn't noticed it before, but Piper’s short hair really highlighted the curve of her neck. 

“Absolutely. Let’s head home.” She looked down at Davis curled up on the floor and amended, “Well, maybe after everyone has recovered.”

From the corner of her eye, Daisy saw Jemma pulling Fitz towards her bunk while he hurried after her with heart eyes. They were disgustingly in love sometimes. Though this time maybe they deserved a break. 

“Well, now that we’ve found Fitz, I’d say we are entitled to these.”

Daisy hadn't even noticed Piper slip away, but she was back with cold beer and a smile.

“I thought we were all out.”

“Secret stash,” Piper answered. “I thought we might have a reason to celebrate at some point.”

“Mmmh.” Daisy knew she was the one who had asked the question and should be listening to the answer, but she was distracted. “Missed you.”

For some reason she was still feeling uncomfortably honest, but Piper didn’t seem to mind. In fact, she seemed very interested in her words. After a few seconds of awkward staring, their lips crashed together like a wave hitting the shore. It had been too long and Daisy wanted to taste all of her, but at the same time she felt herself inexplicably drawn to Piper’s neck.

Piper let out a moan as Daisy let her teeth graze her lower lip. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough that Daisy felt exhilarated.

“Daisy!”

Lips freed from Piper’s kiss, Daisy dragged her tongue across Piper’s pulse point, before sucking gently at the skin. She was warm and sweet...and felt so good.

Piper’s hands skimmed up her sides before wrapping around her waist and roughly pulling her closer. Daisy slid her hands down Piper’s arms, grabbing her hand and bringing her wrist up to her lips, nipping at the delicate skin. 

Davis let out a loud snore and they jumped apart.

“Let’s go somewhere more private,” Piper said, her voice low.

Daisy didn’t say a word, just gave a look that she thought signalled her agreement and pulled Piper to her bunk.

* * *

Fitz woke up feeling more relaxed than he had in longer than he could remember. It took him a few seconds to realize the weight holding him down was Jemma, and another few seconds to realize that she was studying him with a concerned look on her face.

“Something wrong?” he asked, letting his hand skim down her back.

“I don’t know what got into me last night.” She was real and beside him again so nothing else really mattered, but he still couldn’t help laughing at her serious words.

“I think I know --”

“Fitz!” She sounded shocked, but Fitz knew it was all a front. “Your neck is covered in bruises.”

He raised a hand to the pace he clearly remembered her devoting quite a bit of attention to and the memories caused his desire to stir again. He didn’t think he’d ever get enough of her. A single lifetime certainly wouldn’t be enough.

Rolling them over on the bed, he reached down to cup her breast. “I think I left a few hickies on you too.”

He smiled at her with what he was sure was a big, goofy grin as she reached her arms up to wrap around his neck. She pulled him down to her and their lips met in a far more gentle kiss than anything they had shared the night before.

“I missed you so much.” Fitz let his forehead rest against hers as he looked into her eyes. “Let’s never do that again.”

Jemma let out a strangled laugh and he could see the pain in her eyes.

“We’re together now.” Her voice was a little sad, but determined, and he resolved to never hear that again because of him. Pulling her closer, he set about showing her exactly how he felt.

* * *

Piper walked into the kitchen, nodding her head at Davis who was hunched over at the table.

“Coffee,” she breathed out and Davis grunted in return.

Taking a deep breath to inhale the scent of life-giving caffeine, Piper filled her mug and then sat down next to Davis.

“You still alive?” she asked.

“No thanks to you. I woke up on the floor this morning,” he shot back, looking up at her. “What the hell happened to you? You look like you got in a fight.”

Piper slapped her hand over her neck where she knew had a dark, purpling mark.

“No, not a fight.”

Davis raised his eyebrows in disbelief and she caved.

“Daisy was...um, energetic when she got back from rescuing Fitz.

“They found Fitz?” Davis shouted, before pressing a hand to his head. “I can’t believe I missed it.”

“You were sleeping like a baby. We didn’t want to wake you.”

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but then Fitz shuffled in.

“Welcome back, Fitz,” Davis called. “Whoa, buddy, did you have a rough night, too?”

“Wha--?”

Fitz’s head shot up and Piper laughed. ”Looks like a vampire bit you.”

Fitz flushed and leaned back on the counter. Piper thought he was probably trying to appear casual, but he really just looked awkward...and maybe a little proud.

“Yeah, well, I could say the same for you, Piper. Things must be going well with Daisy.” Piper gave him a puzzled look, not sure how he could know about that. “Jemma told me.”

“Ah.”

Fitz turned back to the kettle as Daisy and Jemma joined the group. Daisy sat beside her, dropping a kiss on her lips like they did it all the time. It seemed like things _were_ going well.

“Daisy! What did you do to Piper?”

At Jemma’s words, everyone focused on the hickies again, and she had to fight the urge to try to cover the marks. But then Daisy spoke up.

“Looks like the same thing you did to Fitz.”

Fitz handed a mug of tea to Jemma and she hedged, “Yes, well, I have a theory about that.”

“You have a theory about why you gave your hus-boyfriend hickies?” Davis asked. “Seems pretty self-explanatory to me.”

Jemma ignored him and turned to Daisy. “Do you remember my beetle friend?”

“Vaguely.” Daisy groaned. “Was that even real? I think I hallucinated most of last night.”

Piper looked between Daisy and Jemma with interest. Apparently she hadn’t heard the whole story about Kitson yet, and whatever Jemma had to say might change things between her and Daisy.

“Yes, of course...some of it might have been a hallucination, but do you remember the guard calling it a sang beetle?”

Everyone just stared at Jemma, Piper included. She held her breath, waiting for what would come next.

“Sang?” Jemma pressed. “Like blood.”

Fitz was the first to react, seeming to understand her when no one else could. As always. “You think it was some kind of vampire bug...and you wanted blood?”

“Yes...well, not exactly, but pretty close,” Jemma said with a smile. “Daisy and I were both bitten.”

“And whose fault was that?” Daisy asked under her breath

“I should probably do full workups on our blood, but I’m not feeling any lingering side effects. Are you?”

Daisy shook her head and glanced at Piper, reaching out to take her hand. “No, I feel great.”

Piper squeezed her hand in return and relaxed a little bit. They could do this.

“In fact,” Daisy continued, “I have a feeling everything is finally the way it should be.”

“Great.” Davis said, still looking bleary-eyed. “Can we go home now?”

“Yes,” Daisy agreed. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
